Baby Izaya 2
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shinra gives SHizuo one of the cutest little baby's In Tokyo and of course that little baby just happend to be Izaya who was turned into a baby.  Very fluffy and cute Shizaya


Shizuo relaxed in his plane white t-shirt and black jeans. He slowly stretched and snuggled back into his couch.

"Finally, I get a couple days off work, and a couple days away from that fuckin lunatic." Shizuo said cheerfully. As the blonde started flipping through the channels there was a loud banging on his apartment door.

"Shizuo, I know your home, open up!" Shinra yelled from behind Shizuo's apartment door. The ex-bartender groaned, got to his feet and opened the door. Shinra was standing there carrying a large bag on one of his shoulders and a small baby carrier in the other hand. Shizuo peered in the carrier to see a small raven haired baby with ruby eyes and dressed in black pajamas.

"Whose baby is this?" Shizuo asked looking at the familiar looking baby.

"Well…it's a long story, I kind of accidently turned Izaya into a baby. The effects are only temporary so he should turn back to his normal age in a matter of hours….or days. In the mean time could you watch him until he turns back into his normal age?"

"…You must be joking; I'm not spending my day off looking after the baby flea!"

"Aww come on Shizuo, he's only a baby so he won't be able to harass you. All you need to do is buy some babies supplies and take care of him until he turns back to normal, then you can throw anything you want at him! Please Shizuo you're the only person I could find to take care of him." Shinra begged. The blonde looked back down at the infant who was now reaching up toward him with that little chessiur cat grin on his little face.

"Please Shizuo…"

"…..Fine ill take him off your hands…but I don't know how to take care of a baby." Shizuo said taking the carrier from Shinra.

"Well there are baby toys, bubble bath mix, and a few bottles in this bag. Celty gave me a list of other things you'll need to buy and things you'll need to do to take care of Izaya." Shinra slid the baby bag onto Shizuo's shoulder and gave him the list.

"Good luck!" Shinra said as Shizuo slammed the door shut. The blonde put the baby bag down on the floor and walked back to the couch carrying the baby carrier with him. Izaya started squirming and whimpering in the little carrier as Shizuo placed it on the floor next to the couch. The ex-bartender sat down next to the carrier and lay back against the couch.

"Just be quiet while I take a look at this list flea." Shizuo said to the infant who was now making loud whimpering noises and reaching up towards him.

_Baby Supplies_

_Bottles_

_ Fresh diapers_

_Baby formula_

_Baby wipes_

_Pacifier_

_Baby food_

_Baby powder_

_What to do if baby starts crying_

_Change diaper_

_Feed him a bottle_

_Give him a bath_

_Play with him_

_Give him a pacifier_

_Put him down for a nap_

Shizuo look down at the raven haired baby who was rocking in the carrier and crying. The blonde put the list in his pocket and carefully picked up the little infant in his arms. Izaya grabbed onto the collar of the blonds' t-shirt and snuggled deeply into his chest.

"You owe me big time for this Izaya." Shizuo carried the baby out of his apartment and started walking down the street to the store. Izaya was quiet most of the time to the store, until he started pulling Shizuo's bleach blonde hair. The blonde grabbed the tiny hand and pulled it out of his hair.

"Stop it flea!"

Izaya started giggled and snuggled back into Shizuo's arms. The ex-bartender grabbed one of the wagons and placed the little infant in the front baby seat. He quickly got out the list Shinra had given and started heading towards the baby supplies.

"Let's see…first we need to get you some bottles, baby formula, and baby food." Shizuo grabbed two bottles off one of the shelves and a few packages of baby formula and baby food. Shizuo looked down to see the raven haired baby reaching for a stand filled with little teddy bears.

"No flea, I'm not buying you any toys." Shizuo said as he started walking down the aisle to the diapers. Izaya looked up at the blonde with tears in his eyes, making them shine like rubies.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not gunna buy it for you!"

Izaya started kicking his feet and crying hysterically. The blonde finally gave in and grabbed one of the bears from the stand. Izaya immediately stopped crying and hugged the teddy bear happily. Shizuo smiled as baby Izaya started biting one of the bear's ears.

"What a cute baby!"

Shizuo looked up to see two women standing in front of his shopping cart.

"What's his name?" one of the women asked as she tickled under Izaya's chin.

"Uh…his name is Izaya." Izaya giggled as the girls tickled and petted him.

"He's adorable, is he yours?" The other woman asked

"Well…no I'm kind of just babysitting him." Shizuo felt the raven haired infant grab onto his sleeve and start biting his fingers. Shizuo quickly pulled his hand away from the baby's mouth; and put a hand on his head.

"No biting Izaya." Shizuo scolded. The two girls giggled and walked past Shizuo as Izaya reached for the blonds fingers again.

"Izaya, I said no!" Shizuo said more fiercely. The infant looked up at him and started crying.

"Come on Izaya, please stop crying." Shizuo begged. The raven haired baby started kicking and screaming again; the ex-bartender sighed and carefully picked up baby Izaya.

"Ssshhh don't cry baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Shizuo said as he gently rubbed the infants back, trying to stop his violent sobs. When that didn't work the blonde grabbed the little bear Izaya was playing with and held it in front of him.

"Look at the little bear Izaya." Shizuo started waving the little bear in front of the screaming baby. Izaya looked up from Shizuo's chest and smiled at the little dancing bear.

"Mine!" Izaya said in a high baby voice. A large smile spread across the blonds face as the infant grabbed the bear in his little arms and started biting its ear again.

"Feel better?" Shizuo kissed the infant's forehead and placed him back in the wagon. Shizuo started back down the aisle, grabbing a few large packages of diapers, baby wipes, and baby powder

"Ok last thing on the list is a pacifier." The blonde walked down to the end of the aisle with an entire shelf of different color pacifier. Shizuo ran his fingers threw his bleach blonde and picked out a blue pacifier and put it in the wagon. Izaya quickly reached into the wagon, grabbed the pacifier and threw it on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shizuo bent down and picked the pacifier of the ground. The raven haired baby reached a hand up towards a pink pacifier sitting on the shelf. The blonde sighed and grabbed the pink pacifier instead.

"Ok, let's hurry and head home now." The blonde paid the store clerk and started walking back to his apartment with the bags of baby supplies in one hand and Izaya in the other. The tiny baby was still playing with his new little toy as Shizuo kicked open his apartment door and set all of the new baby stuff on the kitchen table.

"Hungry?" The blonde said as he pulled out a jar out mashed peas. He grabbed a small spoon from his silverware drawer and sat down with the infant in his lap.

"Open wide Izaya." The blonde scooped a small portion of the baby food onto the spoon and held it in front of Izaya's mouth. Izaya opened his mouth obediently and swallowed the mushy baby food with delight.

"Nummy." Izaya said opening his mouth for more. Shizuo scooped another portion of the mashed up food and feed it to the raven haired baby.

"Only one more bite Izaya." The blonde said to the infant who was refusing to eat the last of the baby food. Shizuo took the little bear Izaya was clutching onto and held it in front of him.

"Finish this last bite, then you can play with your bear." The infant frowned but ate the last of the food, and clutched onto the little bear. Shizuo looked back at the list Shinra had given him as he threw out the empty baby food container and put the spoon in the dishwasher.

"Bath time Izaya." Shizuo picked up the raven haired baby and carried him into the bathroom; the blonde started to fill up the bathtub while Izaya rolled around on the floor giggling and biting his bear's ears. The blonde filled up the tub with bubbles and a few bath toys Shinra had given him. The blonde picked up the baby from the floor and stripped him out of his little black pajamas.

Izaya sat happily in the bathtub full of bubbles and toys; Shizuo started gently washing the infant's body with a soft wash cloth. The brunette grabbed one of the rubber bath toys and started splashing and throwing it in the water. Shizuo quickly grabbed Izaya's little arms and made him face him.

"No splashing Izaya, sit still so I can wash you." Shizuo stretched out one of Izaya's arms and started washing it with the wash cloth. The infant sat quietly in the bath, smiling up at the blonde with his ruby eyes. Shizuo soaked the wash cloth in the bathtub and squeezed the warm water on Izaya's black hair. After Izaya was clean Shizuo grabbed a small towel and wrapped Izaya in a little towel cocoon.

Izaya snuggled comfortably on the blonde's lap as Shizuo searched through the bag Shinra had given him and took out a small black t-shirt, black silk pants, black socks, and a fresh diaper. The blonde watched as Izaya rolled over onto his back as he was put down on the floor to play. Shizuo took out plastic keys on a plastic ring and started jingling them over Izaya. The blonde smiled as Izaya reached up towards them and started laughing. The ex-bartender gave then plastic keys to the raven haired baby and looked up at the clock hanging on his apartment wall.

"It's time for bed Izaya." Shizuo picked up the baby and carried the baby carrier into his room. He placed the carrier next to his bed and carefully strapped Izaya in it; Izaya yawned as the blonde tucked him in with a warm blanket and nuzzled his little teddy bear next to him.

"Goodnight Izaya." Shizuo said kissing the raven haired baby's forehead. The blonde quickly stripped into a pair of his boxers and an old t-shirt before he brushed his teeth and slipped into bed. Since Izaya had the blonde running around ragged all day it didn't take long for Shizuo to drift off to sleep.

Izaya twisted and turned in his sleep before finally opening his small eyes and looking around the dark room; it made it even scarier for him since he was on the floor and his diaper was all wet… The blonde slowly opened his eyes to the loud wailing of the little infant. Shizuo groaned and flicked on his nightstand lamp and looked down at the crying baby.

"What's wrong baby?" Shizuo reached a hand down and gently started petting the baby's head. Izaya kicked off his blanket, threw his teddy bear on the floor, and started flailing his arms around in the air. The bodyguard slid out of bed and carefully picked up the crying infant.

"Ssshhh everything's ok." Shizuo rubbed the baby's back and kissed his head again, trying to sooth the baby. Shizuo grabbed one of the pink pacifiers and placed it in the crying baby's mouth. Izaya just spit it out on the floor then spit up on Shizuo's t-shirt; the blonde groaned and carried the infant into the bathroom. Shizuo grabbed a towel off its hook and gently wiped off the spit up off his shirt and off Izaya's mouth. The bodyguard pulled out the list Shinra had given him, trying to figure out what Izaya wanted.

"….don't tell me you need a diaper change." Shizuo said nervously. Izaya just continued to cry and scream in the blonde's arms.

"Ur…ok ok I'll change you." The bodyguard grabbed a large towel and covered the kitchen table with it as he set the crying infant on his back. Shizuo quickly ripped open one of the packages of diapers and placed a fresh diaper next to the baby. Shizuo pulled off the raven haired baby's little plants and took off his dirty diaper. After disposing the dirty diaper the blonde cleaned up the infant with the baby wipes and put the little infant in a fresh diaper.

"All better!" The blonde said picking the baby in his arms and snuggling him close to his body. The infant smiled and started giggling loudly as the blonde started tickling his tummy.

"Alright baby, it's time for you to go back to bed." The bodyguard said as he carried the infant back to his bedroom; Izaya clung to him like a monkey as the blonde tried to place him in the carrier.

"Come on Izaya, you have to go to bed." Shizuo said trying to put the infant into his carrier; Izaya just clung to him harder and started whimpering.

"Want to sleep with me?" Shizuo sat on the edge of his bed and cradled the raven haired baby. Izaya just nodded and snuggled deeply in the blonde's arms; Shizuo turned off his nightstand light and lay down in his bed, with Izaya sleeping soundly on his chest. Shizuo pulled his comforter over the both of them and placed Izaya's pacifier in his mouth, to make sure he would sleep soundly the rest of the night.

Izaya woke up a few hours later; he felt something warm and soft under him. The small man looked around the room until he found a lamp; he quickly turned it on to see Shizuo sleeping soundly under him. The raven haired man looked at himself in the nightstand mirror and smiled.

"_Good, I'm back to my own age "_ Izaya looked down at the sleeping ex-bartender and moved his hand threw his blonde hair.

"_Awwwww Shizzy's so cute when he's dreaming about killing me3" _Izaya bent down and nudged his lips against the blonde's.

Shizuo twisted in his sleep, feeling something warm and soft on his lips; he slowly opened his eyes to see Izaya kissing him….wait…kissing him? The blonde quickly sat up and pushed the brunette off of him. Izaya sat in front of the bodyguard and grinned his little cheesier cat grin.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya moved into the blonde's lap and snaked his arms around his neck.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me when I was a baby." Izaya said smashing their lips together again.


End file.
